Hyuk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 혁 / Hyuk *'Nombre real:' 한상혁 / Han Sang Hyuk *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: ' 186cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: ' **Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) Cameo Películas *Catch Him to Survive / Chasing (2016) Programas de TV *'2016:' Running Man (02.10.16 junto a Ken y Ravi) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (25.02.15 junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) *'2014:' Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker 2 (12.12.2014-2015, Ep 1 al 6) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014, junto a N) *'2014:' Star King (02.08.2014, junto a Ken y Hongbin). *'2014:' SBS Law of the Jungle in Brasil *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Ravi, Hongbin) *'2012:' Mnet Mydol (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012) Programas de Radio *ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a N feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) Videos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' VIXX **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae. **'Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung. *'Apodo:' "Hyukkie" (hecho por fans), "Hyukawaii" (dado por N), Manhyuk, "Hyukminem" (él mismo), "Jungle Baby" (luego de su participación en "Laws of the Jungle") "Hyogi", "Baby Oppa" (por parte de todas sus fans mayores que él), "HyukDDi" (nombre en Big Byung), Hyukddi-fi (en el programa hitmaker). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana mayor. *'Educación: ' **Hanlim Multi Art High School (2013) **Dong-A University, K-Pop Major (2014) *'Especialidades:' Baile, sabe tocar el piano. * Tiene intolerancia a lactosa. * Pese a que parece callado, se lleva muy bien con sus hyungs. Es sensible, sincero, y se pone nervioso si las cosas no le salen bien. Es muy activo y también el más valiente del grupo. * De entre los 10 participantes del reality 'Mydol', fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . * Pese a que se lleva bastantes años con los demás miembros, ha demostrado ser el más valiente y atrevido. En 'Mydol' se prestó voluntario para hacer salto de bungee primero ya que sus hyungs no se atrevían. En el mismo programa, completó la casa embrujada él solo, ya que N (su compañero de equipo) tenía mucho miedo para continuar. También mostró que además de valiente, es sincero al explicarle a Hongbin como se sentía ya que sabía que a su compañero no le caía muy bien. Con la conversación logró que ambos se entendieran y se perdonaron. Ahora se llevan bien y son amigos. * Durante el programa 'Mydol', antes de debutar, era uno de los miembros que más le costaba aprender las coreografías, ya que llevaba menos tiempo como trainee. Más de una vez rompió a llorar por la presión, pero todos sus hyungs le apoyaron y le dieron ánimos. Ahora es uno de los mejores bailarines del grupo. * Realizó sus exámenes en el instituto al mismo tiempo que preparaba su debut en VIXX con los chicos. * Le gusta el anime. * Al principio creyó que Leo era muy serio y que era difícil quererlo, tras conocerlo cambió de opinión. * Fue quien le sugirió a la compañía el concepto de vampiros (que fue el que les dio más fama). * No le gustan las cosas con sabor u olor a queso. * En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron "¿sí pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quien seria?" señalo a Ken y dijo que será por habilidad en el canto. * Cuando fueron a Japón dijo que le sorprendió que las calles estaban muy limpias, y en el hotel en que se alojaron tenía un túnel bajo el agua y se podía ver los autos pasar a través del agua, lo cual fue muy interesante. * Para una entrevista comentó: "Antes del debut, mi preparación era deficiente por lo que en nuestra canción debut ''Super Hero yo no tenía una parte. Cuando nos estábamos preparando para nuestro segundo single Rock Ur Body trabajé muy duro para poder tener mi propia parte". En especial escuchó los consejos de Ken hyung y practico desesperadamente. "Ken originalmente tenía una parte en la que tenia mucha confianza , pero me la dio a mí. Él, personalmente me recomendó y le pidió al compositor: ''"¿No sería bueno si Hyuk tenía esta parte?" Por eso estoy muy agradecido a Ken hyung". * En una entrevista para Cuvism reveló que si no fuera cantante le gustaría estudiar gestión empresarial o arquitectura. * También Hyuk en un programa se declaró fan de EXO, actualmente se lleva muy bien con ellos. * Hayana de EvoL lo declaró como su tipo ideal. * Su sonrisa y su nariz es ligeramente parecida a la de Park Shin Hye. * Cuando los demás miembros se enojan con él, no trata de calmarlos haciendo aegyo, él sinceramente dice lo siento. * No puede dormir hasta que toca el zipper de una almohada. * Cuando era pequeño, hizo cosplay de Sasuke de Naruto. * Es amigo de Min Hyun, Chae Jin y Sung Jae. Todos nacieron el mismo año. * Los miembros lo mandaron a dormir junto a Ravi, ya que ambos roncan en la noche. * Cuando duerme, tiene el habito de abrazar a la persona a su lado. Una vez bailó 'Super Hero' cuando estaba dormido. * Sus hyungs dicen que habla informal con ellos cuando está dormido. * Es el único integrante que estuvo menos tiempo en entrenamiento (3 meses), mientras que N fue el que más tiempo estuvo (5 años). * En la preparatoria y en la secundaria, Hyuk fue el #1 en toda la escuela y presidente de su clase. * Fue compañero de Sungjae de BTOB y de Yano de Topp Dogg en la secundaria, hoy en día son muy buenos amigos. * Si fuera un animal, sería un bebé dinosaurio. * Su voz tiene un cierto parecido a Onew de SHINee cuando canta. * Según N, el punto débil de Hyuk es que no puede hacer aegyo. Incluso hay veces en las que no tiene expresión alguna cuando habla con los demás. * Formó parte del Law of the Jungle in Brazil junto a Kangin de Super Junior. Es la persona más joven en participar en el show (Mayo, 2014). *Forma parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N, Sungjae de BTOB y Jackson de GOT7. * Dijo que su favorita de Girls' Generation es Taeyeon. * Su modelo a seguir es Lee Seung Gi. * Ha recibido el premio Best Action Newcomer en el Shanghai International Film Festival por su papel en la película Chasing. * El 2 de septiembre del 2016, el hizo una presentación especial en Musik Bank interpretando 'Man Man Ha Ni' de U-KISS junto a Hyungwon de MONSTA X, Eunwoo de ASTRO, Wooshin de UP10TION y OOON de HALO. * El 5 de Octubre del 2016, por el Aniversario del Fanclub de VIXX, fue liberado un cover de él en la pagina Oficial de VIXX en Youtube como regalo a ST☆RLIGHT. * Su piedra de nacimiento es el Rubí. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Oficial Galería Hyuk1.jpg Hyuk2.jpg Hyuk3.jpg Hyuk4.jpg Hyuk5.jpg Hyuk6.png Hyuk7.png Hyuk8.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1995